Dermal breakdown, bedsores and skin ulcers are serious and difficult to treat medical problems for long term care patients, and other bed ridden patients having reduced sensation or circulation as a result of diabetes, spinal cord injury, stroke, circulatory problems and other conditions. Skin breakdowns typically occur secondarily to treatment for some other condition and result after a patient is confined in bed when bony prominences, such as ankles, heels and elbows are exposed to persistent pressure as a result of a stationary position. Once a breakdown occurs and/or a sore develops, treatment is necessary. Care for the wound is extended and long term, regardless of the patient's primary health problem. Complications such as infections and abscesses may develop in what superficially appears to be a small affected skin area. These complications in turn adversely affect a patient's overall condition and/or the duration of confinement and need for care in a hospital, care facility, home, or the like. Medical devices in the form of a control gel formula dressing such as DuoDERM.RTM., a product of Bristol-Myers Squibb Canada, Inc., Montreal, Quebec, Canada (U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,490); a membrane dressing such as Ferris PolyMem.TM., a product of Ferris Mfg. Corp., Burr Ridge, Ill. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,563, 5,064,653 and 5,065,752); a hydrophilic polyurethane dressing such as Allevyn.TM., a product of Smith+Nephew Medical Limited, Hull, England, have all found acceptance in the treatment of dermal ulcers, pressure sores and wounds. A characteristic common to the foregoing dressings is that they are typically provided as pads about 0.25 cm thick in sizes ranging from 5 cm.times.5 cm to 20 cm.times.20 cm and are cut to shape to surround the wound about 1.5 to 2.0 cm about its periphery. These dressings are either self-adhesive or are secured to the wound location with an adhesive tape or bandage. Preventative efforts to prevent breakdowns from occurring include periodic repositioning of a patient and the use of a pillow or gel cushion at a pressure point. In the case of feet, colloquially referred to "space boots" are often used that consist of a foam web or sheet about up to approximately 2.5 cm thick that wrap around and cover each foot of a patient.